Pack Chronicles: Switched At Birth
by kisei-angel
Summary: Paul life turns upside down when his daughter reappears after 19 years.How will he prove to her that he's her father.What happens when she carries that same bloodline that was believe to only be a fluke. what happens when the legends become a reality. R
1. Going Away

**This is my first fiction so please be nice. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclamer: I do not own twilight. so sad. HAHA!**

**Summary: this is about Paul and how his life would be if he was reunited with his long lost daughter. It starts out in her point of view but slowly moves on to Paul and how there life on the rez changes completly. How she meets the love of her life and all the pain and heartache to the road of pack life and her belief.**

**-Going Away-**

**I'm finally going away to college after a full year of resting. My parents haven't really made a big deal, cause really all they need to worry about and watch over is the baby, my sister. Also no one knows that they've actually kick me out. I had a month to move out. That's one of the reasons I've searched for my place for a while, why I'm leaving now. Everyone knows about my scholarship but they don't know that it's actually for next year. **

**Okay lets take a break so that you can get to know me. I bet your wondering who I am. My name's Lacey R. Shields, Lace for short. Im 19 years old. Im 5'5 but don't let my size fool ya. Im as tough as they come. Starting with the fact that I have two brothers, and a new born baby sister. I've been doing mix martial arts since I could walk. I have a great singing voice and above all I have a great love for God. Im also a very talented storyteller and artist. Well enough of that lets get back to the story.**

"**Lace , do you really have to go?" My bestie Gabbie asked me.**

**Gabrielle aka Gabbie is my best friend since childhood. She's a year older than me and acts like my mother. She more than my best friend though since one day she will marry my cousin. She beautiful both on the inside and out. She has long slightly wavy golden brown hair with side bangs. She has baby blue sparkly eyes. She has an athletic body since she's been playing soccer since she can walk. She's also a very talented musician. That why Jo and Gabbie are meant for each other. Her skin tone is a caramel tan. She's 5'5 and so full of love. She's 20 years old.**

"**Yeah, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. I mean I'm going to Washington State University. I'm majoring in Creative Writing. What more can I want." I told her.**

"**Alright, just know that we're all gonna miss you a lot! I hope you have fun and learn a lot. Also that God may bless you on your time away from home and keep you safe." She told me with such love.**

"**Amen, I'm sure he will!" I told her while I finished putting the rest of my stuff in my daddy's truck. He's lending it to me on my time away.**

"**Alright Gabbie, I'm bout to go." I told her.**

"**Wait Jo, Jay, Tata, and Vic are coming." she told me.**

**Oh right, let me tell about my cousins. Jo aka Joseph is my 1****st**** cousin and so is Tata aka Tatiana. Vic aka Victor is Tata's husband, and Jay aka Jaylynn is my niece. Now let me describe them for you. **

**Let's start with Jo. He's hair is the color of night and he has it cut in a mini Mohawk. His color eyes are unusual they are a jade blue color. He's lean yet a little bit muscular. He's really artistic, both in art and music. He love to play the bass. His skin tone is almost albino but just a touch of sun. He tall too, 5'11. He's 25 years old. He's four years older than Gabbie, and her boyfriend.**

**Now Tata is Jo's older sister, She really pretty but a complete rocker and tomboy, well sort of. She has long wavy straight hair. Her hair is also the color of night. Her eyes are a cool color, golden honey. She's 5'6. She's skinny yet curvy in all the right areas. She also needs to catch some sun cause she's very light skinned like her bro. She's 27 years old. She's Vic's wife.**

**Now Jay is Jo and Tata and mine's niece. She's really sweet and quiet. She has long raven purple tint color hair with side bangs. Her eyes are almond shaped and the color of a rose. A brown so brown it sometimes looks red. She's the tallest in her family 5'7. She also a very talented drummer and artist. Her skin tone is a caramel tone. We both love doing extreme sports together. She's !9 years old.**

**Lastly Vic. He's Tata's husband as I already told you. He's a close friend of Jo and me. We were all friends before he meet Tata. I meet him cause of Jo, since we're very close, not in age but just as family. He's tall 6'0. He's very light skinned like Tata. He has light brown straight hair which spikes kind of like a Mohawk. His eyes are an amazing color blue green as deep as the sea. He's one of the happiest person you will ever meet. He loves playing basketball and is very athletic. He's 27 years old.**

"**Okay, but I can't waste to much time. I really got to be going!" I told her.**

**-1 Hour Later-**

"**Alright, guys I love you, and I'll see you guys soon." I told them.**

**I said goodbye to my cousins, my niece and my bros.**

**Then got in my truck and drove away. I'm excited and extremely sad to be going away. Happy cause it's going to be a new environment but sad cause the reason I'm leaving is cause of my parents.**

**-Driving-**

**I'm so glad I'm almost there, my new home for the next four or so years. I am beyond tired of all the driving. It was sure nice while it lasted, my new adventure, my new beginning.**

**-Hours later-**

**It's daylight when I'm passing Forks, Washington. I couldn't help and feel a little home sick. The thing I miss the most is the sun, the warm breeze. Forks is really beautiful but that's not my destination. It's full of green moss. Though extremely beautiful and wild like, I'm moving into a small house on the reservation of La Push.**

**-Ring, Ring, Ring- **

"**Hello!" I said as I picked up my phone.**

"**Hey cutie, are you at La Push yet?" Iri asked me.**

**Irial aka Iri is a boy from back in HS. Who thinks he has a huge crush on me, but loves the idea that he can get together with me. Ah, I'm glad to be moving away real far or else I'd go crazy. **

**Iri has black straight color hair which he wears slicked back. He's 5'7. He's skinny, not lean, not muscular, just skinny. His eyes are brown, and his skin tone is tan. He's 19 years old.**

"**Naw, I'm almost there! So wats up?" I asked him.**

" **Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see wats up with you?" He told me.**

"**Well, I'm almost there, but I got to let you go cause I'm still driving" I told him using that as an excuse.**

"**Oh, okay Lace, I'll talk to you later." He told me.**

"**OK, Yeah, bye!" I said quickly hanging up.**

**Then I pulled up in front of my small yet comfy looking new home. I got out the car, though 1****st**** turning off the engine. Then I closed the door behind me. This place is really amazing. I love how I can just walk out my home and walk right into the wilderness. The trees are so tall here, I'm sure Gabbie would love it here. Now this place is so nice. It looks bigger now that I take a good look at it. It has 2 bedrooms, a guest room, 2 bathrooms, the kitchen living room, dining room, living room, game room and laundry room. I'm really going to enjoy living here. I thought with a smile on my angelic features.**

"**Wow, this is beautiful!" I said out loud.**

"**Hey!" I heard a deep masculine voice say from behind.**

**Then I felt him place his hand on my shoulder. I quickly did a round kick and had him on the ground.**

"**What's your deal?" He asked me angrily that I got him thrown flat on the ground.**

**This guy is gorgeous. He tall, real tall like a giant. If I had to guess I say he was around 6'2 maybe a little taller (who knows). He has russet color skin. The most amazing chocolate brown eyes ever. His hair is black like the abyss and its cropped short it spikes everywhere. He's very muscular, lean but very muscular from what I can tell. Especially since he's not wearing a shirt. He has an eight pack. Wow. **

"**Don't ever sneak behind a girl like that. Your so lucky I didn't break a bone." I told him.**

**Then he smirked at me like he knew something I didn't. What the heck's his problem.**

"**What are you doing here anyways." I asked him as I helped him get up from the ground.**

"**Sorry for sneaking up on you. My names Paul Meraz. I just wanted to know if you needed any help moving in." He asked me.**

"**Um, no thanks. I got it, but thanks for asking. I appreciate it." I told him.**

**Then when I turned to face him, he was just standing there looking at me. Do I have something on my face? What's his deal?**

"**Um Paul, What more do you want" I said a bit rudely.**

**Well, could you blame me. The way this dude's staring at me. He's creeping me out. It's almost like he knows me.**

"_**What's your name?" He asked me.**_

_"**My name…Oh how rude of me. It's Lacey Shields but everyone just calls me Lace for short." I told him.**_

_"**Nice to meet you Lacey! Well I gotta go, See ya around sometimes." He said with a smile.**_

_**I hadn't even blinked when like a storm, he banished before my very eyes.**_


	2. My Daughter?

**Disclamer: Dont own twilight but I do Own Lacey and her crazy yet awesome self. Wished I own Paul though. :)**

**This is in Paul's Pov. He might be a little OCC for sum of you.**

**-My daughter-**

**I couldn't believe that I saw her. She looked so much like her mother yet nothing like us. She has her mother radiating beauty and her father's fiery passion. Ok from the top. **

**Its been 19 years or so since I last saw my daughter, and I haven't aged one bit since that time. I know hard to believe, but listen and you'll see. I was wed to my wife Rachael Black-Meraz. We're 17 years old going on 18. Months later she was pregnant. We were expecting our newborn child in September. I remember Izzy was so happy someone else's birthday was on her month too. We waited all those month till finally my pup was born. Rachael died giving birth to my baby girl, Rianne Meraz. Rachael always loved that name so that's what I gave her. She was the splitting image of her mother, except she's very light skinned. Well I say that cause I'm russett skin tone and she's a caramel tone. I guess she's more like her mother.**

**I was happy about my daughter's birth but my wife suddenly dying. Well that was just a hurt I didn't know how to get ride off.**

**So anyways little Ri had to stay in the hospital for a couple of days. Oh another pointer of this story. We were in San Francisco, California visiting some of Rachael's friends. As you've probably figured out she suddenly went into labor and now were back to Ri's birth.**

**19 years since I've seen her. She was stolen from me at the hospital. I'm not even sure how that happen. The nurses couldn't find my daughter or they got her mixed up with someone else's family. They never fully knew.**

**Seeing her again, brings back all sorts of emotions I cant even begin to explain. Also now her names Lacey Shields and how will I even begin to her that I'm her father. That I haven't aged since the last time I decided to stop looking for her. I'm sure I'm suppose to be around the same age as her adopted father. How will she take any of this? How will I ever gain her trust or her love? Something I've only dreamed of.**

**I was truly in love with Rachael being that she was my imprint. I'm saying was cause she died giving birth to our daughter Rianne, like I already explained. I was 25 years old when I stopped looking for Rianne. I still don't look a day over 25. **

"**Hey Paul! What's up!" The leech Jasper said to me.**

**Jasper Whitlock is part of the Cullen convent. He has golden honey blonde wavy hair. His eyes are the same as the rest of the Cullen's a topaz color or butterscotch, not really sure don't really care. He's not scrawny he's lean, fit but lean. He's kind of tall but still shorter than us Quileute Boys. Oh and before I forget he's a talented leech. He's able to control emotions, he's an empath.**

**I have nothing against them it's just weird seeing them so comfortable with us.**

"**Nothing, I gotta go!" I said phasing and calling all the wolves towards me.**

**-With The Alpha and Others-**

**"Paul!" I hear Jake say as he walks up to me.**

**Jacob Black or Jake is the Alpha of the pack now, since Sam and Emily are living out the rest of there life peacefully.**

**He has short dark brown color hair which spike in all direction. He has reddish brown color eyes and has russett color skin. Now being that he's also a wolf it has it benefits. For one, none of us are skin and bone. We're all very fit and slightly muscular depending on you. We're all really tall too.**

**"What up Jake?" I asked him.**

**"Oh nothing really. On my way over to see Nessie!" He told me.**

**"Jake we need to have a bonfire. There's things we as a pack need to discuss!" I told him.**

**"Ok, Sure! When Paul!" He said taking care of his business as a Alpha.**

**"As soon as possible. How about friday?" I asked him.**

**"That's fine. Lets make this happen. Imform the pack. I'll let Sam and Emily know." He told me seriously.**

**"Ok." I said to him.**

**"Ok, well I'll see you later." He told me walking home to be with his wife.**

**That's another thing you should know. We can choose to stay young or to grow old as Sam and Emily did. Since some of us have to wait for our imprints to grow up, well we remain youthful and then both imprints etheir grow old together or stay young forever together. Though once we choose to grow old well then when we go through our golden years as wolves, to the point we're no longer able to phase into wolves.**

**"Paul!" Jared, Seth, and Leah said.**

**Jared is the close friend I have. He and his Imprint Kim are about to have another baby. There 2nd child. Jared has black straight short hair. His eyes are a light brown color. Also he has all the qualities that other wolf boys have. Very well toned.**

**Now Leah and Seth Clearwaters are the only sibling in the world that may actually be semi-normal except there both wolves. Leah is the only girl in the history of ever to be a wolf. She tall for most girls here in La Push. Though Leah is somewhat of a freak in nature, she's quite beautiful. She has a great athletic body. She has beautiful copper color skin. Her hair is cropped short but its nice and silky, it's an onxy color. Her eyes are a honey brown color, not hazel, but a honey brown. Now Seth her baby brother is similar to her except he's a boy. He has dark brown short straight hair. He has hazel color eyes and copper skin tone. For a kid he's pretty ripped and tall.**

**"Hey!" I say chuckling as I see my awesome family.**

**"Paul, Have you meet the new girl on the Rez?" Seth asked me.**

**I stilled as he reminded me of my daughter.**

**"Yes I've meet her. She's taking over Billy's Place." I told him.**

**"So what she like?" He asked me.**

**"Well before I tell you that I need to inform you that there will be a bonfire this friday." I told them.**

**"Really?" Leah and Jared asked.**

**"Yeah!" I said.**

**"Yay!" Seth said in pue happiness.**

**"Will you please let the other know!" I asked them.**

**"Sure! No problem!" Jared said.**

**" I gotta run. See you on Friday." I said to them heading home.**


	3. Moving In

**Disclamer: I still dont own twilight! :( **

**This Lacey's Pov**

**Well enjoy!:)**

**-Moving In-**

**As I grab all the things in the truck and place them inside my new home I can't help but feel completly alone.**

**I know im not alone but I have no one here.**

**I see an old piano in great condition in the living room as I walk in. I sit on the bench and let my fingers play what Im feeling.**

**"****Never Alone **

**I waited for today**

**But you didnt show**

**No No-No**

**I needed you today**

**So where did you go?**

**You told me to call**

**Said you be there**

**And though I havent seen you**

**Are you still there?**

**I cried out with no reply **

**And I cant feel you by my side**

**So I''ll hold tight to what I know**

**You're here and I'm never alone**

**And though I cannot see you **

**And I cant explain why**

**Such a deep deep reassurance**

**We cannot separate **

**Cause you're part of me**

**And thoigh you're invisible**

**I'll trust the unseen**

**I cried out with no reply **

**And I cant feel you by my side**

**So I''ll hold tight to what I know**

**You're here and I'm never alone**

**We cannot separate **

**Cause you're part of me**

**And thoigh you're invisible**

**I'll trust the unseen**

**I cried out with no reply **

**And I cant feel you by my side**

**So I''ll hold tight to what I know**

**You're here and I'm never alone****"**

**I love this song. I can truthfully feel God when I sing and play this song. That one of the reason why I love this song by the BarlowGirls.**

**This place must be really old but it's so beautiful and calm. So so peaceful.**

**"Lord, Please watch over me as im staying here. Let this time away from everyone teach me how to be complelty independent. Place your Warrior Angels here with me, to watch over me. Lord, Father guide me down the right path. In your Mighty name, I pray this prayer. Amen. Also cover this place with your son Jesus Christ Holy Blood. Again Amen." I said soflty whiled I played.**


	4. Beautiful Voice

**Disclamer: I do not own twilight. All the credit to that awesome saga goes to .**

**Short chap but will make it up to you.**

**Paul's Pov...hope you like it.**

**-The Most beautiful Voice-**

**As I was walking home, I could hear the most beautiful voice singing. I mean I have extremly great hearing and this persons voice is amazing.**

**"Paul! Did you hear that?" Quil and Embry said to me while running to me.**

**Quil Ateara and Embry Call are one of the few member that were the 1st to phase back when Jake wasnt an alpha yet. These two are Jake's best friends.**

**Quil is a bulky kid with short brown spiky hair, with soft goofy loving brown eyes and soft russett skin tone. Now were Quil is fun and completly childish Embry is serious and very quiet, some may even say shy. Well I know better. Embry has dark brown almost ebony color hair, short and straight. He's tall though most of us are tall and has hazel forest green color eyes. **

**"Yeah! I did!" I told them both.**

**"Who do you think that was?" Quil said.**

**"I dont know!" I told him.**

**"Maybe its the new girl." Embry said.**

**"What do you think Paul?" Quil said.**

**"Why dont we find out!" Quil and Embry said at the same time.**

**I chucked when I heared them, always such troublemakers. Kids!**

**"Sure why not!" I said joining in on the fun. It will be good to see my daughter again.**

**"Oh and before I forget we have a bonfire friday." I told them.**

**"Okay!" They said.**


	5. Memories of a Song

**In this chap Lacey sings 2 songs 1st is Simple and Clean By: Utada Hikaru and the 2nd is Salvame By: RBD **

**Well tell me if you enjoy it.**

**-Memories Of A Song-**

**I decided to continue playing. I wanted to see if I still remember the Kingdom Heart song: Simple and clean. I hope I do, I really love this song.**

**I let my fingers remember where the notes are how the melondy and harmony sound as one.**

**Once I let it flow I let my voice flow.**

**"Simple and Clean**

**When you walk away,**

**You dont hear me say**

**Please Oh baby dont go**

**Simple and clean is the way that your making me **

**Feel tonight, It's hard to let it go**

**Your giving me, **

**To many things lately,**

**Your all I need (ahhh)**

**You smiled at me and said,**

**Dont get me wrong I love you**

**But those the mean I have to meet your father**

**One day when your older you'll understand **

**What I meant when I said no**

**I dont think life is quite that simple **

**When you walk away,**

**You dont hear me say**

**Please Oh baby dont go**

**Simple and clean is the way that your making me **

**Feel tonight, It's hard to let it go**

**(So simple and clean)**

**The daily things,**

**Like this it that and what is what**

**That keep us all busy **

**Are confusing me**

**That when you came to me and said**

**Wish I could prove I love you **

**But those that mean I have to walk on water**

**One day when your older You'll understand**

**Is enough when I say so**

**And maybe some things are that simple**

**When you walk away,**

**You dont hear me say**

**Please Oh baby dont go**

**Simple and clean is the way that your making me **

**Feel tonight, It's hard to let it go**

**Hold me**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning **

**Is a little later on**

**Regardless off warnings **

**The future doesnt scare me at all**

**Nothings like before**

**When you walk away,**

**You dont hear me say**

**Please Oh baby dont go**

**Simple and clean is the way that your making me **

**Feel tonight, It's hard to let it go**

**(2x)**

**Hold me**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning **

**Is a little later on**

**Regardless off warnings **

**The future doesnt scare me at all**

**Nothings like before**

**(Ahh Ahh Ahh)"**

**I then left my fingers continue playing. Letting it drift to another song. This song is so full of memories. Of sadness and of sorrow, but also of happiness and knowing someones there to reach out their hand towards me.**

**I remember this song because it was the last song i hear before my mother told me I had to move out.**

**Nevertheless I love this song. I love how she's calling out for someone to save her. I know Im already save and Im glad that I am. Thank you Lord, for Saving Me.**

**Salvame **

**"Extranartes mi nesecida **

**Vivo en desesperansa**

**Desde que tu ya no vueves mas**

**Solo vivo por pura anisiadad**

**Con el nudo en la garganta**

**Es que no te dejo de pensar**

**Poco a poco el corazon**

**Va perdiendo la fe**

**Perdiendo la voz**

**Salvame del olvido**

**Salvame de la soledad**

**Salvame del lastimo**

**Que estoy hecho a tu voluntad**

**Salvame del olvido**

**Salvame de la escuridad**

**Salvame del lastimo**

**No me dejes caer hamas**

**Me propongo tanto olvidar**

**Pero amor es la palabra**

**Que me agusta aveces olvidar**

**Solo vivo por pura anisiadad**

**Con el nudo en la garganta**

**Es que no te dejo de pensar**

**Poco a poco el corazon**

**Va perdiendo la fe**

**Perdiendo la voz**

**(2x)**

**Salvame del olvido**

**Salvame de la soledad**

**Salvame del lastimo**

**Que estoy hecho a tu voluntad**

**Salvame del olvido**

**Salvame de la escuridad**

**Salvame del lastimo**

**No me dejes caer hamas"**

**"Well gotta get back to work! Gotta start a game plan on what's to come." I said to myself as I started opening boxes open. **


	6. Beautyful symphony

**Disclamer: Do not own twilight but sure wished I owned Embry and his very observent personality.**

**-The beautiful Symphony-**

**I was in awe as I heared the way she sang. She's very gifted and such a beauty too. She must have got that from Racheal cause I sure can sing for crap. I smile as I think of all the things she so alike to her mother, my mate, my lost love. **

**"Paul who is she?" Quil asked me.**

**"Her name's Lacey Shields." I told him.**

**"Wow, she's truly unique and beautiful and man what a voice." Embry told me.**

**"Yeah I know! I had no idea." I told the both of them.**

**"Extremly hot! Dudes if I didnt have my Claire-Bear then whoa that fine girl would be mine." Quil said.**

**I growled how dare this jerk think of my daughter this way.**

**"Dude, Paul. Chill out. I was just messing around." He told me as he noticed me shaking from anger.**

**I calm down quickly and just sigh. Quil and his stupid mouth and brain will never learn.**

**"You know she kind of reminds me of Rachael and You." Embry said to me.**

**"Does she now!" I said to him.**

**Embry was always a very quick and silent obsever. Man this kids a geneius.**

**"Yea she does!" He said quietly.**

**Then Lacey came out of her house. She walked towards her truck and I saw her get her cell fone and Ipod toouch.**

**Then her fone rang and she frowned when she saw who the caller was.**

**"Paul let's go." Quil and Embry said as they began to walk away.**

**"Yeah ok." I told them and began to walk home.**

**Goodbye Sweety hope to see you soon...**

**Soo what do you think should I have them find out before the bonfire or keep them in the dark?**


	7. A Phone Call, Wonders?

**Author's note: this chapter is both Lacey's and Paul's. hope you enjoy.**

**-The Phone Call-**

**When I saw who called me I knew I had a frown on my face. How dare she call me, like she really cares about me. What a load of bullpoopie, like my cuz says. I thought smiling.**

**"Hello!" I said with no emotion whatsoever.**

**"Lacey are you there already?" My mom asked me.**

**"Yeah." I said to her the same.**

**"Oh, Okay!" She said.**

**"What do you need." I asked her.**

**"Oh, wanted to know if your gonna keep paying your fone or im gonna cut it off." She told me.**

**Man is she serious. I thought furiously. **

**"Cut it off till next week so I have a chance to go get a new fone with a new number and line." I told her.**

**"Okay. Well bye!" She told me.**

**I didnt even answer, I just ended the call.**

**I remember like it was yesterday how they decided to go about there buisness and kick me out. They hurt me more than anyone could have ever.**

**-Flashback-**

**I was sitting on my bed listening to my ipod and reading my letter of acceptance to the university. I was beyond happy and I went to go share the news with my mom and dad. **

**"LACEY RIANNE SHIELDS! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" My mom said.**

**"What's up?" I asked confused.**

**"What's This?" She said as she had a box of razors in her hands.**

**"I dont know." I said looking at the box with confusion.**

**"Like you don't know. Why? Why are you cutting again?" She asked me.**

**"What are you talking about? I havent been cutting." I told her angry that she didnt believe me.**

**I mean I was a lot of things back then but honesty was something I always tried to keep for my person.**

**"LACEY DONT LIE TO ME!" She said angrily.**

**"IS THIS THE EXAMPLE YOU WANT TO SET UP FOR LITTLE RENA?" My dad said to me.**

**"Dad you gotta believe me I didnt do it. Where did you find that anyways?" I asked him.**

**My dad and I have always been really close. He my best friend and Im his little girl, well until Serena was born 4 months ago.**

**"Lacey we found that in your secret drawers you know the one where you hide your razors the last time you were cutting." He told me calmly.**

**"Dad you gotta believe me. Im over that now!" I told him.**

**So yes there was a time when I was super deppress like suicidal, but I let them take me to the stupid shrink and take the damn pills. They should also know better I have God, My Father in heaven to thank for turning over anew me.**

**He changed me in a way the pills never helped or the shrink. I though that they trusted me but I guess they havent. Ah! I sigh. **

**"Lacey, you have 2 months to move out. I dont care where you go. We cant have you here if your not gonna be a good example for Rena." With that being said my mom walked away. **

**I stood there in shock my dad and me. I didnt know what to do.**

**"Dad?" I muttured out.**

**He turned away from me and just stood there for a minute.**

**"DAD?" I said again.**

**"Im sorry sweetheart but I agree with your mom." He said through clenched teeth.**

**"Fine!" I said as I walked away. I shut the door to my room and began to pray. I needed guidance and I knew my heavenly father will give me the answers I needed.**

**-End Of Flashback-**

**Then I walked back inside my home and began to start cleaning it and making a list of all the things I needed for my home.**

**

* * *

**

**-Wonders-**

**As I sat in my living room on my couch I wonder who called my little girl and cause her to frown as she did. I know im starting to act overprotective nut could you blame me I havent seen her in 19 years.**

**"Paul, where gonna go visit the girl and talk to her about the rules that we have on the Rez." Sam told me, as Quil, Leah And Jake came into my home.**

**"Sam I need to tell you guys something." I told him.**

**"What is it Paul." He told me.**

**"The new girl your speaking of is my daugther." I told them.**

**"Paul, are you sure?" He asked me as the other stood there with shock in their eyes.**

**"Yes Im sure Sam." I told him.**

**"That's why you wanna gather the pack together Friday." Jake says to me.**

**"Yes that's why." I replied.**

**"Alright well let's go see you little girl." Quil said with a smirk.**

**I shock my head and chuckled.**

**"Let's go." I said.**

* * *

So what do you guys think so far? should I continue... R&R plz.


	8. AN

A/N:

Im so sorry havent been able to updated for a while internet was dead but hopefully today or tomorrow I'll be able to post again.

Kisei~angel


	9. Surpriced Visit

**Disclaimer: dnt own twilight! but I do own this plot!**

**A/N:SOrry for the delay! This 1's in L's pov! but i might add in paul's too.**

* * *

**-Surpriced Visit-**

**As I was walking out the door to go shopping for things I need for my home, a bunch of giants plus Paul were walking towards me. They were all really tall even the female that was with them, they all had a beauty that I couldnt even begin to explain. I waited patiently for them to see what they wanted. I dont know what they want but I'll just have to wait and see.**

**"Lacey!" Paul called out as they reached me.**

**"Hey Paul!" I replied back politely.**

**"Miss Lacey Shields, We're the elders of the tribe, and this is the chief of the tribe Jacob Black!" One of the man told me, so far he is the only gentleman here that's around my dad's age, I thought sadly. When I think of these people being Elders of their tribe Im so confused, they look really young. I always thought Elder's were like old people but what do i know!**

**The rest of them look really young too, maybe all around Paul's Age maybe even younger. I cant believe Jacob is the tribe Chief, He look even younger than all the others.**

**"Nice to meet all of you, What can I do for you?"I asked them all politely.**

**Really I was dying to know what they wanted.**

**"We were wondering if you can take a quick walk with us." The beautiful female said softly to me. She tall well at least a lot taller than me. She doesnt over tower the guys. She has beautiful flawless russet color skin tone. Nice short straight midnight black color hair, Honey color eyes and pouty full pink lips.**

**"Umm sure, but would you mind telling me your names?" I asked soflty.**

**"Of course my name's Sam Uley, She Leah Clearwater, That's Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, and you know Paul Meraz." Sam said to me formally.**

**"Nice, As you know Im Lacey. Would you like to take the walk now!" I asked them.**

**The sooner we took our walk and talked the sooner I could fix up my new home, hopefully permanent home.**

**"Miss Shield we dont have a lot of rule within the tribe but "WE" just want you to know the main one!" Sam told me.**

**"Umm no! I dont!" I said confused as to why I had to know tribal Rules if I'd just got here and am not part of the tribe. I have a cousin and yes in his tribe there's rules you gotta follow but that's all I know!**

**As we keeped on walking further, I could see we reached the end of the trail.**

**"Well dont worry Paul will be more than happy to teach you bout them!" Jacob said to me with a smile.**

**"Umm okay!" I said still confused, keeping silent for a good minute or so.**

**"Why do I need to know the tribal rules?" I finally asked them.**

**This time Leah answered!**

**"Because we have a feeling that in the near future you will be a part of this tribe!"Leah said with a smile.**

**"OH!" I said smiling. Sure it be nice to have a family once again since my mother disowned me.**

**-Flashback****-**

**"And 1 more thing Lacey, forget you have a family. You are no longer a part of this family!" She told me as I finished packing the rest of my things that night.**

**I know she told me to leave in 2 months but watever.**

**-End Of Flashback-**

**"Miss Lacey, We also wanted to let you know that beyond this point its forbidden to cross! At least alone! Also we wanted to know, why did you move here?" The name Quil asked me. They all waited for my answer looking extremly curious.**

**The thing is, my parents kicked me out, practically disowned me, but no worries. Should I really tell them that an have a pity party on my hands.**

**"I moved away for college. A new adventure!" I told them obviously lying but some partial truth to everything.**

**"Is that so!"Paul said to me with a knowing look.**

**"Yup!" I said popping the "p".**

**Now that I really pay attention I can help but feel a connection to him. Something about Paul draws me to him. What is it though.**

**"Well if that's all then I gotta go! I have a lot of things to do!" I told them.**

**"Very well, Paul please show Lacey around."Sam said with athourity.**

**"Okay!"He said softly, His eyes showing love and kindness towards me.**

**"Umm, No!It's okay!"I said to him.**

* * *

**OK so there it is! im kinda sad this chapter kinda suchs! hopefully the next one will be better.**

**-Kisei~Angel-**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

Hey is Kisei~Angel. It been one hectic year for me. A lot has been happening. SO Im SORRY to all those who have been waiting for me to update but for now this story is on hiatus. Im just far to busy to work on it rigth this moment. I do plan to get back to updating it and what not, and i have chapters writting out already but ive lost focus on it. So i need to rewrite some chapters and when im done with that, i hope to start updating again.

Also im looking for a beta so if anyone is willing to help out just PM me.

So catch you later.

*Kisei~Angel*


End file.
